Une Thérapie Concluante
by WhySerious
Summary: Spoilers 4x01! A sa 1ere seance de Thérapie après la fusillade, Lisbon ne pense qu'à son consultant : Pourquoi les a-t-il abandonnés ? Tellement de questions et une seule façon d'avoir les réponses...
1. Chapter 1

Le Dr. Emil Langston était diplômé en psychologie depuis presque quinze ans maintenant, cela en faisait trois qu'il exerçait pour les diverses agences des forces de l'ordre et qu'il animait les séances de groupe de gestion de la colère. Autant dire qu'il avait du vécu dans ce domaine et que, des cas étonnants, il en avait vu dans sa carrière. Et pourtant, depuis quelques temps, une patiente attirait particulièrement son attention. Teresa Lisbon.

Cela faisait presque 2 mois qu'elle suivait les séances de groupe et elle n'avait prit la parole qu'une seule fois afin de se présenter. La jeune femme n'avait pas évoquée la raison de sa présence d'elle-même. Bien sûr, le Dr Langston avait plus ou moins été briefé sur sa situation mais les raisons de son excès de colère restaient indéterminées. Après avoir consulté son dossier et l'avoir observé durant les séances, il avait pu constater que l'agent savait contenir ses émotions, et les dissimuler assez bien même. De plus, elle est très respectueuse des lois et du règlement, à ce qu'il savait. En revanche, elle a un côté protecteur très développé envers ses proches, probablement causé par le fait qu'elle ai dû élever ses deux jeunes frères et les protéger de leur père alcoolique. Cela, il l'avait déduit en apprenant que la Chef d'Equipe avait couvert deux de ses agents lorsque ceux-ci entretenaient une liaison contraire au règlement, auquel elle était pourtant très attachée, et qu'elle avait défendue l'honneur de sa supérieur accusée de meurtre jusqu'au bout. Il avait également entendu parler d'un certain consultant mais, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'approfondir ses recherches à ce sujet.

Ses réflexions l'ont donc amenées à en déduire que l'agent Lisbon avait frappée ce suspect afin de protéger l'un des membres de son équipe. Elle n'avait donc rien à faire ici, et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Comme beaucoup de ses patients, elle détestait être à ses séances qu'elle considérait comme inutiles (qui l'étaient dans son cas), elle détestait même la psychologie dans son ensemble. Pourtant, même si elle montrait assez souvent son ennui, elle écoutait toujours attentivement les témoignages des autres patients et semblait participer mentalement aux différents débats. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose avait changé dans son comportement. La jeune femme fixait ses chaussures sans vraiment les regarder, elle n'écoutait pas, ne faisait pas attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient, elle se trouvait à milles lieux d'ici. Le thérapeute l'observa plus attentivement. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et une petite ride était apparue entre ses sourcils.

_« Intéressant… » _pensa-t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, Teresa montrait autre chose que de l'ennui. Un subtil mélange de tristesse et de colère. Enfin il naviguait en terrain connu.

Le Dr Emil ne forçait jamais ses patients à parler ou à participer aux activités durant les premières séances, mais à présent, il était grand temps pour Teresa Lisbon de s'exprimer.

* * *

><p>Lisbon avait mal à la tête… au dos… au bras… au cœur… partout. Et pourtant, elle restait assise sur cette chaise inconfortable à faire semblant d'écouter tout ces gens se plaindre. LaRoche ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, il lui avait déjà épargné deux séances à cause des récents évènements.<p>

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle ne dormait plus, toutes ses nuits étaient hantées de coups de feu, de sang et… de lui. Elle revoyait Cho entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital et lui annoncer que John Le Rouge était mort. Soulagée, voilà ce qu'elle avait ressentit à ce moment là. Elle avait même sourit, ca avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle ignorait alors que ce serait le dernier avant longtemps… Puis il avait rajouté « _C'est Jane qui l'a tué. Trois balles à bout portant en plein centre commercial. _». Elle était alors restée figée, avec ce vestige de sourire sur le visage. Son cœur s'était emballée et une infirmière avait aussitôt rappliquée. Fichu moniteur…

Ils en avaient parlés aux infos le soir même, elle avait éteint avant même la fin du reportage à cause des larmes qui l'empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit. On lui avait tiré dans l'épaule et pourtant, c'était à la poitrine que la douleur était la plus forte.

La brunette repensait au consultant, à tous ses sourires charmeurs qu'il lui lançaient pour se faire pardonner, son regard perdu lorsqu'il repensait à sa famille, à la façon dont il posait sa main dans son dos pour la laisser passer… Toutes ces années où elle s'était jurer de l'en empêcher, la promesse qu'elle s'était faite… Elle avait échouée. Maintenant, il était en prison à attendre un procès où il serait sûrement condamné pour très longtemps.

Il était devenu un tueur, et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'y en empêcher. Il les avait abandonnés, elle et l'équipe. Ils ne comptaient pas suffisamment pour le dissuader de tirer. N'avaient-ils été que des simples outils pour lui durant toutes ces années ?

* * *

><p>« <em>Teresa ?<em> »

Le regard toujours rivé sur ses bottines, la jeune femme ne broncha pas à l'appel de son prénom. Esquissant un léger sourire, le thérapeute se pencha légèrement vers elle et répéta son nom, de la même voix calme que la première fois.

- Teresa ?

Elle releva légèrement la tête, tel un automate, puis remarqua que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Mal à l'aise, elle se redressa dans son siège et voulut croiser les bras, réflexe d'autoprotection, mais un début de douleur lui rappela qu'elle avait le bras gauche immobilisé par une attèle.

- Quoi ? Marmonna-t-elle.

- A quoi pensiez-vous ?

La voix douce et le regard bienveillant du psy énerva encore plus la brunette.

- Pourquoi je vous le dirais ? _Résista-t-elle_.

- C'est un sujet trop honteux pour le partager à voix haute ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Bonne technique, Docteur ! Maintenant je suis obliger d'en parler ou on va croire que je pense a des trucs bizarres… _»

- Je pensais au travail, c'est tout… _soupira-t-elle_.

C'était en partit vrai.

- Pas si honteux que ca, vous voyez ? _Plaisanta Emil_.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas la vérité mais, au moins, elle avait parlée.

- Comment vous êtes-vous blessé, Teresa ?

- C'est juste… Attendez, pourquoi vous vous intéressez à moi aujourd'hui ? C'est ma journée ou quoi ? _S'emporta Lisbon_.

« _Sur la défensive, intéressant… _»

- Quand votre supérieur vous à forcer à venir ici, vous avez vraiment cru que c'était pour rester assise sur une chaise à écouter les autres ? Teresa, les personnes qui sont assises ici - _il désigna les gens assis en rond au centre de la _pièce - ont partagées des expériences dont-ils ont honte, avec vous. Je ne fais que vous poser une simple question que n'importe qui pourrait vous poser.

L'agent sembla reconsidérer la chose et assimiler le fait que le Dr Langston n'avait rien fait pour être la cible de son humeur massacrante.

- Je suis désolé - bredouilla-t-elle. J'ai eu une mauvais expérience avec les psy… Le dernier qu'on m'a forcé à consulter a voulu me faire accuser d'un meurtre, et il a presque réussit alors…

Elle haussa les épaules et le regretta de suite à cause de sa blessure. Elle retint à grand mal un hurlement de douleur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Teresa, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je vous assure - _sourit-il_.

Les autres agents présents rirent aussi, ce qui allégea un peu l'atmosphère.

- Alors - _reprit-il _- qu'est-il arrivé à votre bras ?

- Un accident de travail. Je suis agent, ce sont les risques du métier…

«_ Se faire tirer dessus par un agent du FBI fiancé à une de ses agents ne devrait pas en faire partie cela dit… _» se retint-elle d'ajouter.

Sentant la colère revenir, elle se pinça les lèvres et se força à sourire. Le thérapeute hocha la tête, réponse peu satisfaisante mais il s'en contenterai pour l'instant. Ses années d'expériences lui soufflant que, s'il continuait à lui poser les bonnes questions, la brunette ne tarderait pas à exploser.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment mon bras - rajouta-t-elle. La balle a traversée mon omoplate, juste sous ma clavicule, alors je dois juste éviter de remuer ce côté-là, c'est tout… _précisa Lisbon sur un ton plus ou moins indifférent._

Tiens, tiens… S'être fait tirer dessus n'a pas l'air très important pour elle… C'est que quelque chose d'encore plus grave est arrivé. Tellement grave que le fait d'avoir presque perdue l'usage d'un bras paraît n'être qu'un détail insignifiant. Le cas Teresa Lisbon devenait de plus en plus intéressant…

- Nous espérons tous que vous vous rétablirez le plus vite possible

Il parcourut la pièce du regard pour faire approuver les autres patients, qui hochèrent tous la tête en prononçant des encouragements.

N'étant plus sous le regard perçant du Dr Langston, Lisbon se cru enfin libérée de toutes ces questions et de l'attention de tout le monde, et, soulagée, se renfonça dans son siège pour retourner à sa torture mentale. Mais celui-ci revint à la charge avec son satané air serein.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à ces séances, Teresa ?

La jeune femme soupira. Ne pouvais-t-on pas la laisser en paix ?

- Ordre de mon supérieur - _dit elle sèchement_.

- Qu'aviez-vous fait pour mériter cela ?

- J'ai frappée un suspect.

- Et pourquoi ?

L'agent se leva, plus qu'irritée par ce harcèlement.

- C'est bon, je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de toutes vos questions ! Ca suffit !

Emil ne se démonta pas pour autant et resta tout aussi calme. Comment pouvait-il être aussi serein alors qu'elle-même bouillonnait à l'intérieur ?

- Teresa, vous êtes en colère. Savoir pourquoi est important et en parler vous ferait du bien…

Lisbon émit un rire sarcastique et, à cet instant, Emil Langston savait qu'il avait gagné.

- Je suis en colère, c'est vrai. Je suis toujours calme, j'ai été calme toute ma vie mais là, je ne peu plus ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces !

- Personne ne vous oblige à le rester, Teresa. Exprimez-vous, vous êtes là pour ca.

Elle se mit donc à arpenter l'intérieur du cercle formé par les chaises d'un pas rageur.

- Tout ca, c'est de sa faute ! C'est un manipulateur remarquable, y a pas à dire ! Je le détestais, oh ca oui ! Il faisait son possible pour me pourrir la vie et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de l'assommer avec mon flingue jusqu'à ce que son idiot de sourire disparaisse de son visage !

Plusieurs des autres patients se mirent à rire, ayant surement déjà éprouver ce sentiment envers un de leur collègue. L'agent ralentit ses pas et plaqua ses cheveux en arrière da sa main valide.

- Je sais pas comment il s'y ai prit mais, c'est comme si au fil du temps, il s'était insinué en moi sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Et voilà que tout à coup, je me retrouve prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui…

La jeune femme baissa la tête et son expression de colère se mua en tristesse.

- Teresa, de qui parlez vous ? _Intervint Emil._

Cela eu l'air de la sortir de sa transe et elle braqua son regard sur lui.

- Je parle d'un homme à la vie brisée par un tueur en série, un homme bien qui a vu les cadavres de sa femme et de sa fille parce qu'il aidait la police à faire son boulot… Je parle de l'homme avec qui j'ai travaillée pendant presque 7ans, qui faisait partie de ma famille...

La brunette parcourue la salle des yeux, relevant les acquiescements autour d'elle. Toutes les personnes présentes à cette séance étaient des agents des forces de l'ordre, tous combattaient le mal et éprouvait le danger avec un partenaire. Ils connaissaient tous cette notion de famille à laquelle elle faisait référence.

- Lorsqu'il m'a dit que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait toujours là pour moi et qu'il me sauverait toujours, je ne l'ai pas cru. Tous ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver l'assassin de sa famille et le tuer alors, il est évident que son but et sa promesse n'étaient pas compatibles…

Elle émit un rire ironique et son regard se perdit à nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

- Mais il m'a sauvé la vie, au détriment de sa vengeance. Là, je l'ai cru et, je me suis dit que, peut être, je pouvais arriver à le sauver. Lui faire abandonner cette satanée quête de vengeance…

Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres.

- C'Est-ce genre de promesses qui m'ont fait croire un peu plus en lui, qui m'ont poussées à avoir une confiance aveugle en ce qui le concerne…

- C'est à cause de cet homme que vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda le Dr. Langston_.

Elle soupira à nouveau et son sourire disparut.

- Il y a deux mois, il a fait une énorme connerie, vraiment énorme, et il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour lui éviter la prison alors, j'ai frappée ce suspect. Résultat : 6mois de thérapie de gestion de la colère

Le thérapeute allait lui poser une nouvelle question mais elle l'interrompit.

- Ce n'est pas finit, Docteur. Vous voulez connaître toute l'histoire, non ?

Il acquiesça et lui fit signe de continuer.

- Il y a deux semaines, il s'est retrouvé confronté au tueur qui a assassiné sa famille. Il lui a tiré trois balles dans le ventre en plein centre commerciale. Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher parce qu'au même moment, le fiancé d'une de mes agents m'avait tiré dessus…

La brunette essuya une larme du revers de la main et regarda les différents murs de la pièce, laissant le silence s'installer. Enfin, elle pointa son regard noir dans celui d'Emil Langston.

- Alors oui, je suis en colère, c'est vrai. Et vous croyez vraiment qu'en parler arrangera les choses ? Je viens de tout vous raconter, comment je me suis blessée, pourquoi j'ai frappé ce type, pourquoi je suis en colère… Et est-ce que je me sens mieux ?

Elle regarda le plafond, comme si quelqu'un allait répondre à la question, mais le silence régnait dans la pièce, tout le monde écoutait avec attention. Son regard finit par revenir sur le psychologue.

- Non, pas du tout. Je suis en colère et j'ai de quoi l'être ! Alors, jusqu'à ce quelqu'un arrive à me faire changer d'avis, je resterais en colère.

Lisbon finit par se taire et le silence se réinstalla dans la salle. Le visage du Dr Langston n'était plus aussi serein, il affichait un air grave. Un des patients interrogea l'agent.

- Attendez, l'homme dont vous parlez, c'est Patrick Jane c'est ça ? Ils ne font qu'en parler à la télévision !

Emil le fit taire d'un signe de main, inutile d'aggraver les choses.

- Teresa, _commença-t-il_, vous êtes en colère contre lui parce qu'il vous a trahis vous, vos principes et ses promesses.

Elle mit sa main valide dans sa poche en grommelant une approbation. Elle détestait qu'on l'analyse.

- Mais vous êtes aussi en colère contre vous-même, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? N'importe…

Il ne la laissa pas l'interrompre.

- Vous êtes en colère parce que vous n'avez pas réussit à l'arrêter. Vous vous étiez donnée pour mission de l'empêcher d'accomplir sa vengeance et vous avez échouée.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel, même si elle savait très bien que c'était la pure vérité. Un autre des patients leva la main.

- Je peu me permettre de dire quelque chose ?

Le thérapeute acquiesça et l'homme se tourna vers Teresa.

- Là où je travail, nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de Patrick Jane. Vous pouvez déjà être très fière d'avoir réussit à travailler avec lui pendant toutes ces années, je crois que personne d'autre n'en aurait été capable.

La jeune femme lui sourit du mieux qu'elle put. Et dire qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus son prénom.

- Lui avez-vous reparlez depuis ? _Demanda Langston_.

- Je… Non.

Et malgré ce qu'il avait fait, il lui manquait terriblement.

- Si nous parler à nous n'arrange rien, alors c'est à lui qu'il faut aller parler. Vous devriez allez le voir, Teresa.

Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

- Ca paraît si anodin quand cela sort de votre bouche - _ironisa-t-elle_.

Mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire parce que, en vérité, elle en avait assez d'être en colère.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC ?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Un coup de matraque contre les barreaux de la cellule tira Patrick Jane de ses pensées. Allongé sur la couchette du haut, il se releva pour voir son interlocuteur. Aussi, il perçut les mouvements en-dessous de lui et sut que son codétenu avait été réveillé. _Dommage, il va encore être d'une humeur massacrante… _se dit l'ancien medium.

- Mr Jane ?

Le blondinet porta son regard à moitié endormit sur le gardien qui l'appelait. C'était Francky, le plus jeune. Patrick l'aimait bien parce qu'il souriait toujours, le métier ne l'avait pas encore endurcit.

- Francky ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne un autre tour pour plumer les autres au poker ?

Le gardien rit exagérément puis s'approcha de la cellule en murmurant.

- Chut ! Moins fort, faut pas que Danny t'entende !

- Il se pourrait bien qu'il finisse par l'apprendre si tu continus à me réveiller aussi brutalement… _rétorqua le mentaliste sur un ton faussement menaçant_.

Danny était le superviseur de Francky, un gardien d'une cinquantaine d'années, chauve et en léger surpoids. D'ailleurs, celui-ci finit par arriver, essoufflé, à côté du plus jeune.

- Franck ! Arrêtes un peu de discutailler et sors-le de là !_ S'écria-t-il_.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jane en descendant de son lit.

Tout en sortant les menottes, Franck adressa un coup d'œil à son collègue puis regarda de nouveau le détenu en souriant.

- Vous avez de la visite !

- Ca tombe bien, je commençais à m'ennuyer !

- Et elle a réservée la cellule conjugale rien que pour vous ! Vous nous aviez pas dit que vous aviez une copine, Mr Jane !

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils et grimaça quand il sentit les menottes se refermer autour de ses poignets.

- Ne t'emballes pas Francky, c'est juste mon avocate qui veut discuter en privé… _soupira-t-il_.

Danny émit un rire rauque alors que la porte de la cellule s'ouvrait.

- Ah ca non, Mr Jane, le petit bout de femme qui vient de réclamer une cellule conjugale c'est pas ton avocate ! Même si je dois avouer qu'elle a beaucoup de cran, elle a pas l'autorisation pour ca.

- J'aurais une petite amie secrète alors ? Chouette ! J'adore les surprises !

Francky lui saisit le bras droit pour l'escorter tandis que Danny fermait la marche.

- Vous savez à quoi elle ressemble, par hasard ? _Demanda le mentaliste_.

- Pete, de l'accueil, m'a juste dit que c'était une petit brune à l'air pas très commode, ca te dit quelque chose ?

Jane s'arrêta de marcher sous le coup de la surprise.

- Eh ! Vous arrêtez pas comme ça !_ S'emporta le jeune gardien qui avait faillis trébucher_.

De nouveau, on entendit le rire rauque de Danny.

- Il sait qui est cette petit brune on dirait !

Les deux gardiens forcèrent Jane à avancer le long du couloir alors que celui-ci avait perdu son sourire.

Il repensa à ses deux dernières semaines, au tournant que sa vie avait prit. Son sort n'était pas encore jouer, non, son procès n'avait pas encore eu lieu et son avocate était un vrai requin. Mais il se posait souvent la question, à quoi ca sert de se battre de toutes façons ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste maintenant ?

Cho avait été le premier à venir le voir. Il avait gardé son air impassible, lui avait annoncé que son geste avait fait beaucoup de remue-ménage au CBI et que, s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il pouvait le lui demander. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé ce jour là. L'asiatique avait été son premier repère familier, son premier soutient depuis la fusillade et Jane lui en était trop reconnaissant pour oser lui demander des nouvelles de l'équipe… Il avait d'ailleurs eu un pincement au cœur en se faisant la réflexion que, désormais, il ne faisait sûrement plus partit de la « famille ».

Rigsby était venu plusieurs jours plus tard, en s'excusant de n'être pas venu plus tôt.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Je suis désolé de venir que maintenant mais, je devais rester auprès de Grace, elle ne va pas très bien depuis… la mort d'O'Loughlin. Et ce que tu as fais n'a pas arranger les choses. Elle pleure tous les jours et, le pire, c'est qu'elle croit qu'on ne se doute de rien._

_Le grand brun avait passé une main dans ses cheveux d'un air préoccupé._

_- Et puis Lisbon qui sort à peine de son bureau, Cho qui dit pas grand-chose et les supérieurs qui sont sur les nerfs à cause d'Higtower et toi… C'est devenu invivable, Jane._

_Le cœur de l'ancien medium se serra, d'une part en pensant à Lisbon, et d'une autre à cause de la détresse et de la fatigue qu'il lisait dans le regard de Wayne._

_- Je suis désolé, Rigsby… Désolé que vous subissiez les conséquences de mes actes_

_- T'en fais pas, tu es dans une situation pire que la notre non ?_

_Il eût un sourire compatissant et Patrick ne put qu'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête._

_- Ecoutes, on comprend tous pourquoi tu l'as fait et, même si ca reste un meurtre, on est avec toi._

_Encore une fois, Jane resta interdit devant le soutient de l'agent. Il avait l'impression de ne pas le mériter._

_- Quand tu dis « on », je ne crois pas que cela concerne tout le monde… soupira-t-il._

_- Lisbon est pas venue te voir, hein ?_

_- Non, et je la comprend. Je n'ai même pas eu de ses nouvelles…_

_- Il n'y a que quelques jours qu'elle est revenue travailler, à cause de sa blessure. Elle n'a sûrement pas eu le temps_

_- C'est gentil de vouloir me remonter le moral mais, il esquissa un sourire triste, elle ne viendra pas. Je lui ai causé assez d'ennuis comme ça, elle mérite que je la laisse tranquille maintenant._

_- Mais tu es sûre que c'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Demanda le grand brun avec un air de malice._

_Devant le silence du mentaliste, il se leva, fit mine de s'en aller et se retourna finalement vers lui._

_- Oh faites, quand la boss viendra, remercie-là de l'avoir sauvé_

_- Sauvée qui ?_

_- Ton canapé._

_Sur ce, il lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce commune_.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, les paroles de Rigsby lui avait redonnées espoir. Puis les jours défilèrent, et toujours aucuns signes de Lisbon. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelles d'elle. Il ne savait pas si elle s'était remise de sa blessure, de lui… Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était les quelques mots que Wayne avait bien voulut dire.

Puis Van Pelt était venue lui rendre visite à son tour et, comme il la savait très émotive, il ne fut pas étonné de la voir pleurer. Ce qui le surprit par contre, c'est que c'était à cause de lui que ses larmes coulaient, et non à cause d'O'Loughlin. « _Ce salopard ne mérite pas que je m'apitoie sur mon sort, ca serait lui accorder trop d'importance. _» avait-elle déclarée. Le consultant n'eût même pas besoin de demander qu'elle s'était mise à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé au CBI depuis qu'il n'était plus là. Aussi, elle lui apprit que depuis son retour, Lisbon se noyait dans le travail, qu'elle l'avait plusieurs fois surprise à dormir dans son bureau et que, même si la fatigue et la douleur la rendait irritable, elle ne s'emportait jamais contre eux. Par contre, tous les autres n'y coupaient pas apparemment. La rouquine lui avait racontée, en rigolant, que la chef d'équipe avait fait pleurer le coursier la vieille, juste parce que celui-ci avait déposé son courrier sur son canapé au lieu de son bureau.

Tout les trois entrèrent dans une petite pièce qui contenait en tout et pour tout une chaise et un lit. Les deux gardiens firent assoir le prisonnier sur la chaise et lui retirèrent d'abord les menottes qui lui entouraient les chevilles, puis celles qu'il avait aux poignets.

Quand Patrick avait tiré sur John le Rouge, il n'avait pas eu peur. Une fois en prison, il n'avait pas eu peur non plus mais, assis sur cette chaise à attendre que Lisbon le rejoigne, la peur le gagna. Il repensa à toutes les fois où elle lui avait promit qu'elle l'empêcherait d'accomplir sa vengeance et au pauvre coursier qu'elle avait fait pleurer, et il se demanda pourquoi elle avait réservée cette pièce qui ne disposait d'aucun moyens de surveillance. Tenterait-elle de le tuer ?

Il n'eût pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses théories car il entendit des talons claqués sur le sol selon un rythme qui lui était familier. Puis, lorsqu'il releva la tête vers la porte, elle était là.

L'agent pénétra dans la pièce et le gardien referma la porte derrière elle, les laissant complètement seuls.

Jane n'aurait jamais imaginé être aussi heureux de la revoir, aussi, il se leva de sa chaise, sourire aux lèvres, et avança vers elle dans l'intention de la serrer dans ses bras. Mais la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière en détournant le regard, et cela lui fit comme un coup de poing à l'estomac. Il s'arrêta, hébété, et retourna près de sa chaise.

Aucun des deux ne prit la parole, pendant ce qui leur parurent une éternité puis, n'y tenant plus, l'ancien medium brisa le silence.

- D'après Rigsby, mon canapé vous doit la vie ?

Il l'entendit grommeler dans son coin, sûrement une ou deux injures envers le grand brun qui avait vendu la mèche.

- Ils allaient le jeter et, c'est VanPelt qui m'a suppliée… _marmotta-t-elle_.

Il rit brièvement, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Et, comment va votre bras ?

Lisbon avait retirée son attèle avant de venir, ne voulant pas le culpabiliser ou montrer ne serait-ce qu'un signe de faiblesse, alors elle l'avait juste laissée dans la voiture.

- Ca peut aller, les médicaments sont de bonne qualité…

Il l'observa un moment, sont regard glissant sur elle, et cela la fit frissonner.

- Pourquoi avez-vous retirée votre attèle ? Ce n'est pas très prudent, Lisbon… _dit-il sur un ton désapprobateur_.

- Le médecin a dit que c'était bon. Vous n'êtes pas médecin, à ce que je sache ?

Il hocha lentement la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant.

- Vous avez encore la trace de la lanière sur votre veste, ce qui montre que vous venez juste de l'enlever. Elle est sur le siège passager, je me trompe ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Son sens de l'observation n'avait pas disparut.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi

- C'est dommage… Mais, je suppose que ce que vous avez à me dire est assez confidentiel pour mériter la cellule conjugal. D'ailleurs, ca a déjà commencé à jaser ici… _dit-il en souriant_.

Malheureusement, sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère échoua car la brunette n'esquissa même pas un sourire. Il perdit peu à peu le sien et alla s'assoir sur le rebord du lit, plus confortable que la chaise et, surtout, plus loin de Lisbon.

- Je ne voulais pas parler au milieu des autres prisonniers, je ne voulais pas qu'on nous regarde. Je souhaitais juste, _elle se pinça les lèvres_, être seule avec vous.

Patrick soupira.

- Ecoutez, si vous êtes venue pour m'entendre dire que je regrette ce que j'ai fais, alors vous êtes venue pour rien… annonça-il gravement.

Les bras croisés sur ses genoux, le consultant baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, Jane. Vous couriez après cette vengeance depuis assez longtemps, je sais que vous ne regretterez jamais de l'avoir tué.

Le blondinet reporta son regard sur elle, intrigué.

- Alors, pourquoi êtes vous là ?

- J'ai des questions à vous poser. Et…

Elle détourna les yeux un instant et ses joues rosirent imperceptiblement.

- Et vous me manquiez… _avoua-t-elle doucement_.

Le cœur du mentaliste se serra et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais pas un de ses faux sourire immenses et éblouissant, non, un vrai et simple petit sourire heureux.

- Vous m'avez manqué aussi, Teresa. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point… _il se leva afin de se rapprocher d'elle. _J'ai…

Mais elle leva une main afin de l'empêcher d'avancer.

- Ne rendez pas les choses difficiles, Patrick… D'abord les questions, s'il vous plaît - _le supplia-t-elle_.

La jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir son masque de froideur. Dès que son regard s'était posé sur lui, toute la colère qu'elle avait pu ressentir à son encontre s'était volatilisée et elle avait dû faire acte de violence pour ne pas aller le serrer dans ses bras. Lui, ne savait pas à quel point il _lui_ avait manquée.

- Allez-y, demandez… _dit-il calmement_.

Elle mit un temps avant de se décider, mais le regard doux et patient de Jane la rassurèrent.

- Est-ce que vous êtes plus heureux maintenant que vous l'avez tué ?

Il garda ses yeux rivés sur elle et sourit tristement.

- Je ne suis pas heureux de l'avoir tué, Lisbon. Je suis soulagé.

- Mais, vous vous sentez mieux ? Vous êtes moins triste ? _S'enquit-elle_.

- Je le suis moins depuis que vous êtes là…

Teresa se pinça l'arrête du nez, essayant de calmer l'élan de colère qui la parcourait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Lisbon ? _S'inquiéta le consultant_.

- C'est vous qui n'allez pas, Jane ! J'aurais toujours été là si vous ne l'aviez pas tué ! Vous dites que vous êtes soulagé, d'accord, mais vous êtes toujours triste apparemment. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller mieux. Ca ne servait à rien alors ! Vous avez tout gâché pour rien, c'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

Patrick se leva et tenta de la calmer.

- Non, pas pour rien ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer, d'accord ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, enfin un seul car l'autre était hors service, montrant qu'elle attendait son explication.

- Bien. C'est comme si…

Il plissa les yeux, signe qu'il réfléchissait afin de trouver une bonne comparaison. Puis ses traits s'éclairèrent.

- C'est comme si quelqu'un avait mis ses mains devant mes yeux.

La brunette fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas le rapport.

- Cette personne m'empêchait de voir, de vivre normalement. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était supprimer cette personne qui avait ses mains plaquées sur mes yeux pour enfin pouvoir reprendre le cours de ma vie. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la vue, je réalise qu'il y avait ces personnes, ces amis, qui étaient présents pour m'aider lorsque j'étais encore dans le noir. Et j'ai perdu ces amis parce que j'ai voulu retrouver la vue. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu profiter de cette vie tant que cet homme avait ses mains sur mes yeux… Vous comprenez ?

Il la regarda, espérant qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle lui pardonne. Mais elle ne répondit pas.

- D'habitude je trouve de meilleures métaphores je sais mais… _se défendit-il_.

- J'ai compris, Jane. Mais… vous auriez pu rester aveugle ?

- Comment voulez-vous vivre avec quelqu'un dans votre dos en permanence, qui vous masque les yeux et se moque de vous parce que vous ne pouvez plus voir ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, sentant le sang battre contre ses tempes. Finalement, elle alla mettre la chaise en face de Jane, qui s'était remit sur le lit, et s'y assis. Elle planta son regard, devenu brillant par des larmes, dans celui du mentaliste.

- Dites-moi qu'on a compter pour vous, que nous n'étions pas juste… un moyen pour vous d'arriver à votre fin. Parce que si c'est le cas, je…

Elle chassa une larme qui avait coulée le long de sa joue en riant, se traitant intérieurement d'idiote. Une fois qu'elle eut reposée ses deux mains sur ses genoux, Patrick les prit entre les siennes, les serrant fermement.

- Jane, qu'est-ce que…

- Taisez-vous, Teresa. Laissez-moi parler, s'il vous plaît.

Elle retint un nouveau sanglot et hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

- Lors de mon premier entretient avec mon avocate, elle m'a promit de se battre et de faire tout son possible pour me faire sortir de prison le plus vite possible. J'étais encore un peu sous le choc alors je me suis contenter de répondre « _D'accord_ ». C'est une fois dans ma cellule que je me suis demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce que je me battrais pour sortir de prison ? Ma vengeance accomplie, j'avais tout perdu. Ma famille, mon travail, l'équipe, vous… Mais Cho, Rigsby et VanPelt sont venu. Et même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi, ils me soutiennent. Puis vous êtes là, vous êtes finalement venue. Et même si vous ne me pardonnez pas et que vous ne vouliez plus jamais me voir, je me battrais aussi fort que possible pour sortir d'ici et essayer de vous convaincre de me reprendre, pour pouvoir venir frapper à votre porte et vous supplier de me pardonner, pour ne plus rester deux semaines sans avoir de nouvelles de vous….

Le cœur de l'agent se serra, et elle lutta une nouvelle fois pour retenir ses larmes.

- Je me battrais pour toi, Teresa…

Il se leva lentement et, ses mains tenant toujours celles de Lisbon, il la força à faire de même. En plongeant son regard dans le sien, il chercha la moindre lueur de colère, il n'en trouva pas. Alors, il l'attira doucement contre lui et, enfin, la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne résista pas, allant même jusqu'à se blottir contre l'épaule du mentaliste.

Elle paraissait si fragile à cet instant, si petite entre ses bras. Alors qu'il avait la tête enfouit dans sa chevelure brune, il entendit la jeune femme murmurer.

- Je te pardonne…

L'étreignant toujours, il se recula légèrement afin de lui faire face, et lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Je t'avais déjà pardonnée en entrant dans la pièce, je n'ai jamais su t'en vouloir très longtemps… _sourit-elle_.

Les lèvres du consultant s'étirèrent lentement, offrant à l'agent le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Il repoussa une de ses mèches rebelles derrière l'oreille de Teresa et en profita pour laisser sa main s'attarder sur sa nuque.

Elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué avant ?

Il repensa à son discours. Aveugle, il avait été aveugle trop longtemps.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, ses lèvres s'y attardant plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Elle ferma les yeux et savoura sa douceur, son parfum, sa chaleur, sa présence.

- Je vais sortir d'ici, Teresa. Tout ira bien maintenant…

Et là, dans ses bras, elle s'abandonna à cette promesse. Le pire était derrière eux, tout ne pouvait qu'aller mieux désormais.

**End**


End file.
